


Podfic Bingo

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [1]
Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My podfic bingo card for march 2015</p><p>This will be updated as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Bingo

Litra's Podfic Bingo!  
  
---  
  
**Record original fiction**

Story: [What I'm Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3663435)

Podfic: [What I'm Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3663435)

Fandom: Original Fiction

| 

**Read Quietly**

Story: [Found Naked in his Azaleas](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/6085505)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378955)

Fandom: Supernatural

| 

**Higher Pitch Effect**

Story: 

Podfic: 

Fandom: 

| 

**Read Loudly**

Story: 

Podfic: 

Fandom: 

| 

**Collaborate with one or more podficcers**

Story: [The Fourth Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6088)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378601)

Fandom: supernatural  
  
 

**Read Angrily**

Story: [Loudmouth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211183)

Podfic: [Podfic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3691044)

Fandom: Supernatural

| 

**Collaborate with one or more writers**

Story: 

Podfic: 

Fandom: 

| 

**Read Sexy**

Story: [Be A Good Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1597868/chapters/3399284)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4137000)

Fandom: Supernatural

| 

**Character Voices**

Story: [I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2026827)

Podfic: [ Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3691152)

Fandom: Avengers

| 

**Read Sadly**

Story: [Forgiveness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2268195)

Podfic: [Forgiveness [podfic]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3604728)

Fandom: Supernatural  
  
**Sing**

Story: [Supernaturally Enchanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239487)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4136046)

Fandom: Supernatural

 

| 

**Write and record your own story**

Story: [What I'm Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3663435)

Podfic: [What I'm Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3663435)

Fandom: Original Fiction

| 

**FREE SPACE**

Story: [Till Death Do Us Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488426/chapters/852085)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378850)

Fandom: Marvel / Iron Man / Mission Impossible

| 

**Read While Laughing**

Story: 

Podfic: 

Fandom: 

| 

**Read Slowly (for you)**

Story: [Forgiveness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2268195)

Podfic: [Forgiveness [podfic]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3604728)

Fandom: Supernatural  
  
**Try something new (for you)**

Story: [The Treachery of Images](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094875)

Podfic: [ Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690972)

Fandom: Princess Tutu

| 

**Incorporate Verbal Effects**

Story: 

Podfic: 

Fandom:

| 

**Incorporate Physical Sound**

Story:

Podfic: 

Fandom:

| 

**Record Standing Up**

Story: [ Saying Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1180664)

Podfic: [Saying Yes [podfic]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3663597)

Fandom: Supernatural

| 

**Read Drunkenly**

Story: [The Fourth Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6088)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378601)

Fandom: supernatural  
  
**Read Animatedly**

Story: [The One With the Dickmonkeys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2367428)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690807)

Fandom: Supernatural

| 

**Read with Silence**

Story: [Quiet Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2432888)

Podfic: [ Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690888)

Fandom: Supernatural

| 

**Incorporate Music**

Story: [Angel's On Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3298907)

Podfic: 

Fandom: Supernatural

 

| 

**Record in a New Location**

Story: [The Fourth Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6088)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378601)

Fandom: supernatural

| 

**2+ Hours Long**

Story: [Supernaturally Enchanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239487)

Podfic: [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4136046)

Fandom: Supernatural  
  
 

 


End file.
